ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Jones
James "Jimmy" Jones is a kid who is a major fan of Ben and his alien heroes. He runs a website with pictures of aliens around the world including, every alien Ben has ever turned into, even dating back to when Ben was ten years old. He always refers to Ben as Mr. Tennyson. Appearance Jimmy is a fair complexioned kid. He wears a hoodie similar in design to Ben's jacket. In Ultimate Alien, Jimmy had light-brown hair and black eyes. In Omniverse, Jimmy has freckles, as well as dark brown hair and eyes. He still wears the jacket version of his hoodie reminiscent of Ben's, not having his current shirt. History Ultimate Alien Jimmy first appears in Fame when Ben finds out that Jimmy has been posting things and a sent out video about him and his aliens on a website that finally showed the world that Ben has the ability to turn into aliens, as he thought Ben would like the fame and money, but Ben ended up being both liked and hated by the public. The team realize that Jimmy is pretty useful so they let him do what he wants. In Andreas' Fault, Jimmy told Ben about the Forever Knights and where they can go to find the castle. In Eye of the Beholder, Jimmy gave Ben "relationship-advice". In The Big Story, Jimmy was trying to get some footage of an alien ship but instead finds a plant alien trying to take over Earth. Jimmy was able defeat the plant and plant copies of Ben, Gwen and Kevin using peanuts which proved to be the plants only weakness. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Jimmy and his mother were transformed into Esoterica. Omniverse In Return to Forever, Jimmy helps Ben and Rook defeat the Forever Knights. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame'' (first appearance) *''Andreas’ Fault'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''The Big Story'' (protagonist) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' (cameo) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Return to Forever'' (first re-appearance) Video Games Ben 10: Cosmic Destruction Jimmy gave Ben info on Evil Way Big, and asking trivia questions to Ben (according to Ben). At the end of the game, he gives Ben the trailer for a new Sumo Slammers movie. Trivia *According to Ben, Jimmy provides reliable information. *For a strange reason, when he is transforming into an Esoterica he gains height until he's the same size. *Jimmy thought Jetray was called "Jeffrey", until Ben corrected him. *Jimmy is homage to Jimmy Olsen and Rick Jones, to Superman and the Incredible Hulk being sidekicks and fans to them respectively. *Jimmy plays Craft of War (a wordplay on World of Warcraft) with a Forever Knight NCO that uses the user name, "foreverduke838". *Jimmy seemingly has an addiction with peanuts since Eye of the Beholder. *Ben and Jimmy both share a keen interest in Sumo Slammers. *Jimmy has also proven to be an Alien Tech expert capable of operating complex terrestrial mechanisms quite skilfully. References See Also *Gallery *Jimmy Jones (The Cosmic Destruction Timeline version of Jimmy Jones) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Human Males Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Recurring Characters Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Minor Characters